


completely and truly

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: story based on prompt: can you do where bughead gets into a fight about something so later on betty goes to a party & gets drunk & flirts. jughead hasnt heard from her in a couple of hours so he goes & looks for her & finds her at the party?





	completely and truly

Based on the following prompt send my an anon: can you do where bughead gets into a fight about something so later on betty goes to a party & gets drunk & flirts. jughead hasnt heard from her in a couple of hours so he goes & looks for her & finds her at the party?

~~~~~

“Why not Juggie?” Betty asked running her hands through her hair “It’s just a small party.”

“Small?” Jughead laughed “nothing is ever small when a Blossom is involved especially Cheryl”

“Please Jug” Betty pleaded “I just want us to be..” she trailed off

“Be what Bets?”

“BE NORMAL” she shouted. Betty took a deep breath “Every other couple, hell every other person from school will be there apart from us. Again Jughead. I want us to go out and have fun and act like normal teenagers.”

Jughead shook his head and looks down at his feet. He knew Betty deserved to go out after everything she and her family had been through as of late. Polly’s twins had been keeping the whole Cooper household up and on some nights, the Andrews household too. Jughead looked at her “Go Bets” he said moving back towards his desk “Go have fun”

“That’s not the deal Jughead. We’re both going” she insisted.

“What don’t you understand about he fact I don’t want to go Betty?” his voice raising “I don’t like those people and I still have to go to school with them. Why would I want to spend more time with them?” By the time he finished, Betty looked withdrawn. She had stepped back as far as possible from him.

“Fine Jughead. I’m leaving. Wouldn’t want you to have to spend more time with us people” she walked out and slammed his door behind her.

“Shit” Jughead shouted throwing everything from his desk to the floor.   
There was a knock at the door “WHAT?” he shouted

Fred opened the door “what happened here?” he asked

“Betty wanted to go to a party and I didn’t. We had a small fight?”

“Small?” he looked down towards the stuff on the floor.

“We’ve been having them a lot lately but she’s never stormed out before” Jughead sat on his bed and ran his hands through he hair. He looked up at the man that was like his second father, tears forming in his eyes “what do I do Fred?”

Fred sat next to him and sighed “maybe she just needs some space Jug, you guys are practically attached at the hip. Give her an hour or two then go and see her okay?” Jughead nodded. “in the mean time young man” Fred tried putting on his best strict parent voice “clean your room.”

Jughead laughed wiping his eyes “sure Fred” and with that Fred left the room.   
Jughead started picking up all the papers from the floor and shuffling them around so that they were in order of urgency. He picked up his English assignment and sighed seeing that it was due tomorrow, locating his copy of Of Mice and Men he picked it up and flicked through to find his bookmark which was of he and Betty in a photobooth down in Toledo from when they were visiting his mom & sister. He rubbed his thumb over the photo of the kissing then propped it up against the lamp and got started on his report. 

~~~

3 hours later and Jughead was finished with his report so he picked up his phone. The lock screen was of Betty holding Polly’s twins who were both asleep in her arms, he smiled at the memory and decided to visit her. Putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket, he headed next door to the Cooper household remembering the spare key Betty had previously given him so he wouldn’t wake the babies up. He carefully slid into the house and tip-toed up the stairs to her room, he gently knocked and open the door to see an empty bed. He opened the door wider and was looking around the room when his phone pinged with a message from Archie telling him to get to Cheryl’s party. Jughead left the house being careful not to make too much noise and headed towards the Blossom mansion. Upon arriving he winced; looking at the teens that were throwing up outside, the ones making out with each other. As if he sense where she was, he headed to the kitchen to see Betty against the counter wearing a short black skirt and low cut red top holding a red cup. She was leaning towards Chuck who was fully focused on her cleavage than on what she was saying. Jughead let out a low growling sound which caused the two to turn towards him. 

“Juggie!” Betty exclaimed putting a hand on Chuck’s chest “Chuck was telling me a really funny story about” she paused “I’ve forgotten” she giggled. 

“Get away from her Chuck” Jughead ordered

“Why should I do that man?” Chuck asked looking at him square on “Betty and I were talking.” Jughead looked up and with one look, Chuck had gone.

“Juggie why did you do that?” Betty asked pouting “Chuckie was being really funny”

“Bets” Jughead took a step towards her removing the cup from her hand and placing his hand on her face “how much have you had to drink baby?”

“Not too much” she replied trying to keep a straight face “okay maybe like 4 or 5 drinks but I’m fine Juggie. Why are you here anyway? I thought you didn’t like us other people” 

“Elizabeth Cooper, you are the exception to any and every thing I’ve ever believed” he took her hand and placed it on his heart “you make me feel crazy things about you”

“then why say that earlier Jug” she asked a bit more sober

Jughead leaned forward so his forehead was touching hers, Betty was now standing her legs in between his, their hands now intertwined. They couldn’t physically be any closer. “I hate sharing you with other people” Betty smiled “If it were up to me, I would be with you every second of every day. I love you Betty Cooper.”

“you love me?” she asked as if the words were a foreign language.

Jughead nodded smiling “I completely and truly love you. I never want this feeling to go away. It’s like I can’t breathe but also like I’m free to be myself. Like as long as you are by my side, I’m invincible…” Betty silenced him with a kiss 

“I love you too Jughead. I’m completely and truly in love with you and I’m sorry.”

“about what Bets?”

“This. Our fight. Drinking. Talking to Chuck. Everything” tears had started rolling down her face. Jughead wiped them with his thumb 

“Don’t apologise Bets. Look at it like this: if we hadn’t have had that fight, if you hadn’t have come here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation and I’d still be terrified to tell you how I feel.” Betty nodded “Wanna head back?” she nodded again and the pair left.

Jughead had walked Betty to the Cooper’s front door. “Do you wanna stay tonight?” the blond asked “you don’t have to I just thought..”

Jughead cut her off “I’d love to Bets” and the pair walked in and upstairs. Betty had kept some of Jughead’s clothing for her to sleep in. She pulled out his black sweatpants and threw them at him taking one of his flannels for herself. They changed in silence and got into bed. Betty snaked her arm around Jughead’s torso and pulled herself closer their legs tangling.

“Night Juggie” she whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too Bets” he pressed a kiss to her forehead and close his eyes.


End file.
